Take My Hand
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Twist on a scene from the fourth season Prom episode 'Spirit'. Clark asks Lois to dance and won't take no for an answer, and Chloe isn't left alone for long... Clois, Chlex


A/N : Season 5 of Smallville has begun in America and yet I only managed to see the Season 4 finale here in the UK last week, via DVD! It's almosttwo and a half yearssince I last wrote a piece of fanfiction for Smallville and yet whilst watching the Prom episode 'Spirit' I was just so inspired to write this piece. I thought about it, considered whether I was still capable of still getting these characters right and then went for it. Here's hoping it's not too awful, and that there are still some fans of my old favourite pairing around here, as well as my new fave!  
_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Smallville characters._

Take My Hand

"So, er, Lois" Clark stammers slightly as he looks at her, "I guess, well it'd be traditional and everything if we maybe danced together now?" he suggests and she smiles slightly at that.

"That's sweet, Smallville" she tells him, "But I don't think I'm the one you really wanna dance with" she says, with a shake of her head, almost disappointed which suprises her a little. Clark was a nice guy and all but she hadn't planned to come to his Prom, she'd never even been to her own, and the last thing she'd expected was to be here in a pink dress with a fairly hot guy asking her to slow-dance with him. Still it felt nice when he did ask, and hurt a little bit when she realised he'd retract the offer just as soon as he followed the direction her arm was pointing in and spots Lana Lang in her fairy princess type dress.

"Lois" Clark sighs, turning his back on the other girl and looking directly at her instead, "It's you that I'm asking" he told her, holding out a hand, "Will you dance with me, please?" he says again and Lois can't quite believe it but takes his offered hand anyway.

"Okay" she nods once, "but the second you tread on my toes, I'm out of here" she warns him jokingly.

"I'll be careful" he promises as he pulls her in close and wraps his arms around her.

* * *

Chloe smiles sadly as she spots her cousin in the arms of Clark Kent. Somehow it hurts both more and less than seeing her favourite farm boy with Lana ever did. There was the hope that if Clark had switched his sights from the princess of Smallville to her own snarky cousin, he may be well on the way to falling for the Sullivan charm, but Chloe doubts it somehow. She and Lois are similar but not so very alike that one would be an adequate substitute for the other. Besides, as much as she would like Clark to love her as she loves him, Chloe is not prepared to be his Lois-Lite when she isn't around.

She sighs heavily, looking down into her punch glass, wishing Pete were here because he was always willing to dance with her. He'd make a silly joke about Clark or the decorations in the gym, then he'd tell her she looked beautiful and offer to take her for a spin round the dancefloor, but he was gone.

Chloe knew she was a terrible friend, only really wanting Pete back so she had someone, anyone, and didn't feel so alone, as Jason arrives to dance with Lana, Clark and Lois continue to sway together, and all the other couples radiate love and happiness around her.

Chloe gulps down the rest of her punch and pushes the glass away, picking up another abandoned beside it and swallowing the contents of that down too.

"I don't think you can get drunk on that" says a voice in her ear and she jumps in her seat, before turning to find Lex Luthor right behind her.

"Lex, I... I wasn't trying to get drunk" she laughs, although it didn't seem at all genuine to the billionaire. He knew that laugh, he'd used it too, and it was as fake as the stars on the gym ceiling tonight.

"My mistake" he says as he sits down on the seat beside her and looks out across the dancefloor.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asks suddenly, and he looks at her, "Sorry, that came out way more investigative reporter than I intended" she apologises, "I was just wondering since this is a High School Prom and you're not in High School"

"I supplied the band" he gestures towards the stage where Lifehouse are playing, "I thought I should at least get the privilege of hearing them, and besides it's good to see everybody having a good time, friends and family" he said, watching Clark and Lois as they dance and laugh.

"Yeah, it's great" Chloe agrees, though she is lacking the emotion to go with it. Lex senses her problem and hates to see her so down. She is Chloe Sullivan, always so strong and not affected by anything. She is already an incredible woman, and a force to be reckoned with, even at the tender age of eighteen. Lex is sure he won't be at all surprised if she is editor of the Daily Planet one day, she certainly has the determination.

"Miss Sullivan" he says suddenly, startling her slightly. She turns to look at him and he just stares for a moment before getting to his feet and offering her his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Are you serious?" she asks him, not sure whether to laugh or not as she looks around nervously.

"Completely" Lex assures her with a smile. He likes this young woman, has great respect for her, and she deserves to dance with someone at her own Prom. If Clark Kent is too blind to see her greatness, Lex certainly is not.

After a moments hesitation, Chloe nods her head and places her hand in his, getting to her feet. In silence he leads her onto the dancefloor and takes her in his arms as they sway to the music together.

* * *

"Why exactly is my cousin dancing with your billionaire playboy friend?" Lois asks Clark, frowning slightly as she stares at the unlikely couple.

"I don't know" Clark admits, following her eyeline, "I didn't even know he'd be here tonight"

"You don't think he likes Chloe, do you?" Lois checks, "Cos that'd be a little strange"

"Lex is a good guy, Lois" Clark assures her, "Most of the time anyway, and it's not like the women in your family can't handle themselves" he smirks, as she playfully punches him the shoulder.

"You know it, Smallville" she smirks right back at him, before settling back into his arms, "This woman is not hating being the girly girl for once though" she admits in a soft voice, her head resting on Clark's shoulder, "It's kinda nice actually"

"Well you look the part" he tells her and she moves to look at him, "Even though I know you hate pink" Clark smiles, "You look beautiful in that dress"

Lois actually has to concentrate on forcing down the heat rising in her cheeks then. She's really not the blushing kind but then she never usually gets compliments from guys as sweet as Clark Kent can be.

"You don't scrub up half so bad yourself y'know" she tells him as the song ends. She moves to pull out of his arms, a little regretfully, but he doesn't let go.

"One more dance?" he asks as she looks questioningly at him.

Their eyes meet then and they both smile as without a word she goes back into his embrace and they share another dance.

* * *

Neither Chloe nor Lex has said a word for the entire time they've been dancing. It strikes them both as a little strange, especially since she, at least, is usually such a conversationalist. Chloe just feels so comfortable and yet uncomfortable when she realises it. How she can find such serenity in the arms of Lex Luthor when she's in love with Clark Kent baffles her, but she doesn't want to think too much about it, preferring just to enjoy this moment while it lasts.

Lex is also wondering why he feels so right, holding Chloe Sullivan in his arms. He likes her, has done for a long time, but merely as a friend of Clark's or perhaps on occasion as a friend of his own. He respects her of course but he'd never considered he could have any deeper feelings for the girl than these.

They both know something has changed when the song ends and they are forced to pull apart. They share a slight smile before she looks away, suddenly shy.

"Thank you, Lex" she says sincerely, "Although y'know you didn't have to, just because I was alone"

"I didn't" he assures her, still standing close to her, "Chloe, I'm not the type of man to take pity on the weak and abandoned" he tells her, "I asked you to dance because I wanted to, because you are a beautiful and intelligent young woman that I intend to get to know better" he tells her, "Think of the dance as an ice-breaker. After being so close, we can't ever be nervous about speaking to each other openly, now can we?" he smiles and she does the same.

"You're good, Mr Luthor" she tells him, "Very smooth"

"Thank you, Chloe" he says looking amused by her words as he picks up her hand and raises it to his lips to kiss her knuckles, "You have a good night" he tells her as he finally lets go, "You deserve it" he adds as he turns and walks away, leaving Chloe all alone again, but this time smiling more genuinely than she has all night.

The End

**A/N : Yeah, maybe it'spointless but I still hold out hope for the Chloe/Lex ship, and I totally believe in the Clark/Lois ship too. Here's hoping enough people agree that these couples should be together and that you liked my story enough to leave me a nice review!**


End file.
